Sylvari Anwyl-Neleseth
Biography In Lady Isolde's youth, her father, Padrig met a young elven maiden by the name of Saelyth Neleseth. Elves have never been renowned for their fidelity, and when faced with a charming daughter of the glamorous and wealthy Neleseth family in Priffdinas, Padrig was not an exception. A baby girl as pretty and as blonde as young Saelyth was born of the secret union. That baby, blessed with the name Sylvari, was kept secret from Isolde's family and her mother, Cystine. Under the care of Saelyth, little Syl was raised quietly and out of sight to be a well-mannered woman of nobility. Sylvari's childhood was marked by Lord Iorwerth's evil civil war. To keep her safe, Saelyth kept her daughter close at all times even if it meant Sylvari saw the wounded elves who came from the battlefield to be healed. She was also protected from the truth about her scandalous parentage; Saelyth married her best friend Wenlyr, an archer, and he would go on to pose as Sylvari's father for the next two centuries. After the loss of Priffdinas, Saelyth moved her small family to the rebel lodge at Lletya. She had heard that Padrig's family, then Anwyl clan, fled there. This way, she could let Sylvari be close to her birth father without revealing the scandal of the affair. Once Sylvari’s thick golden tresses fell to her waist, Saelyth presented her with thin silver pins secretly inscribed with the Anwyl crest. In her daughter's early youth, Saelyth and the mother of a young boy in the royal Elen’Dras family arranged for the two children to wed. Sylvari did not protest because she already had a crush on this boy. On a dark night just weeks before the ceremony, Maelorn was taken into the night and killed by an anonymous group. Sylvari stayed around Lletya for years drowning in sorrow and self destruction and praying to lady Seren that he might return. After waiting nearly 150 years for a miracle, though, Sylvari accepted the past and emerged a grown maiden. She packed up her things, bid Padrig and her protesting mother good bye. Ardougne Trekking Arandar pass and out of the gates into Kandarin, Sylvari wandered upon a large city known as Ardougne. Having mastered the Neleseth clan’s gift of healing, she joined the ranks of the military and left behind the title of nobility. Not long after, a crude force of black knights known as the Kinshra delivered the charred corpse of the king she barely knew. They had tricked Maxillian into an alliance and turned on him in secret, framing an enemy nation for his death. When Baron Xandress and Baroness Keltsun state they will take the throne, the Comanders objected and began to grow hostile towards them, wanting rightful election. Tensions grew while the two new enemies stood at the thrones, flanked by armed knights. Regardless of their objection, Xandress and Keltsun refused to leave the conclusion of a monarch up to the protesting Ardougneans and demand the throne with deadly force. When the Baroness stepped away from the throne, Sylvari’s pride turned her defensive, she stepped up to the empty space with self pride and spit venomous insults at the cruel woman. The Baroness and flanking knights responded with dark blades pointed at Sylvari, ready to slay her on command. With the option of life or death Sylvari immediately retreated to rejoin the surrounded Ardougnians, with a trembling hand and crushed spirits. After a long and excruciating argument with the unwelcome guests, combat broke in the hall which lead to Greyson's false surrender and immediate retreat to Camelot. In the upcoming days Matt Ryder, Eden Syivan and the remaining Comander's held a meeting at the legendary round table, where they plotted to retake the throne from the unwelcome Kinshra. Return of the Dead Man On a warm summers day, Sylvari wandered north to Camelot where she met an elven man by the name of Maelorn. Her thoughts didn’t flicker to think that he could be the deceased boy she was to marry all those years ago; it wasn’t possible. Sylvari and Maelorn grew a close friendship in no time, and set out on the path to Lletya together. In arriving to Lletya the couple was greeted by Sylvari’s unidentified half sister, Islode Anwyl, and her daughter Eirwyn Anwyl. In the chapel of Seren the two elves prayed to the goddess before sharing the tails of their pasts. Whilst Maelorn knelt on a pleading knee looking up into Sylvari’s large curious eyes; that moment of friendship altered. He spoke softly holding Sylvari’s hands in his. Maelorn Elen’Dras, her deceased fiancé was knelt before her rigid body gently holding her hands while her faint sobs echoed within the chapel and tears stained her delicate blushed cheeks, He reassured her with every remark as he gently told her his reasoning. After the touching reunion in the chapel, the happy couple went on with their lives as if the years of separation was a mere tale. Maelorn and Sylvari attended the festive wedding of Baron Xandress and Baroness Keltsun, recalling her last encounter with Keltsun, she approached the Baroness with trembling palms and a nervous smile. Sylvari broke under the heavy intimidation of Keltsun and pleaded to her with apologies for her actions during their first encounter. Blowing this off with a lack of interest Keltsun brought up Maelorn in a more accusing fashion than interest. After confirming her engagement with Maelorn Keltsun followed up, telling her of his ranking in her knights. After she learned Maelorn was in truth a Kinshra knight, in addition to being present in party who delivered the charred remains of King Max and ambushed them; the blood in her veins pulsed ice cold, her heavy heart beat against her chest and she excused herself. She had to get out of there, and she had to get out now. Back in Ardougne Sylvari paced the length of her bedroom in deep thought till he appeared in her doorway trying give and explanation to Sylvari, who backed away stricken with fear and hate. Forbidden Tension grew between the Kinshra and Ardougne’s allies which brought them to the battle of Tavelery. By the solemn risk of death, Sylvari and Maelorn fled to Lletya where they were, at last, joined in marriage by Islode Anwyl. The battle was sorrowful; she blindly rushed about the battlefield tending fallen knights when she received declaration of General Thanatos falling. In the midst’s of her rush, her strained eyes wondered to the grouping Kinshra where her husband stood, as this overwhelmed her she travel back to Arougne to treat the wounded General, who died in the arms of his fiancé, Lyric Weakly, shortly after. Felling as his death was her fault; Sylvari locked herself in her office where she let her emotions free and struck the taunting stone walls till her fist bled. Devoid of a word to Gwyn, Sylvari sought out Maelorn in Rimmingtion, removing the crest of Ardougne and allowing her cloak to fall to the dirt in arrival only to be ignored by her rival husband, furthermore ordered away by the bitter Baroness. Sylvari’s head hung low in embarrassment whilst two dark knights escorted her to the Kinshra borders. Heavy heart and bleeding fists, Sylvari sat on the lengthy pews in the Ardougne church in silence while the commanders prepared Thanatos's corpse for a proper funeral, when Maelorn arrived. Syl couldn’t bring her gaze to him as Maelorn sat beside her; he gently took her wounded hand into his healing it with a slow burn and kiss. After the war threats surpassed and her job came to a brisk pause, Sylvari and Maelorn adopted an orphaned child, Syron, into their small family. The three spent most their time in Lletya with Islode and Eirwen, still unaware of her mother’s scandal, they educated Syron of his elven origins. On a late overcast afternoon, the murky seas of Witchaven surged and spat an angry hurricane upon the coast of Ardougne. The city trembled in the screaming winds of the sinister funnel; the Ardougneans sought safety in Rimmingtion where Lyric and Sylvari fought in the storm. The two bickering girls screamed over the thrashing wind, taking refuge within Maelorn’s nearby house. Shortly after taking her leave, Sylvari felt obligated to apologies and left into the whirlwind, however, was whipped across the cobblestone by the ruthless winds till her head met a jagged boulder. Long after the storm Sylvari awoke, finding herself in Lyrics warm bed surrounded by the Ardougnean’s soft whispers of concern. She fluttered her eyes open, and was puzzled to find herself in darkness. She jolted up and searched among the quarters till finding her way to the exit portal. The elven youth wandered blindly north into Falador's Rising Sun Inn, as she sat naively at the bar a vampyre grabbed her by the neck with crushing strength. While the murderous creature hissed into her ear taunting death the teen was overcome by fear and began screaming and flailing her arms in poor effort to fight it off. The creature abducted her from the bar to the dark alleys, however, it’s feeding was spoiled by a party of White Knights who had heard the girl struggle in the ominous shadows. Disappearance As life went on, Maelorn disappeared from the picture, he wouldn't come around for months on end. Sylvari withered in desolate worry for her husband having no idea of his affair with Keltsun he successfully kept hid from her. The young elven noble followed the example of her mother, moving on to a charming human noble, Lord Blake Archon. The friendship between them started off on the rocks, as cocky as Blake was, throwing out smart ass comments and keeping thoughts to himself, the two managed to forge an unlikely relationship. One particular autumn night when the waning moon cast an iridescent shadow of silver light, illuminating the sleeping kingdom. A cool breeze danced and caressed Sylvari's golden hair, shining white in the moonlight as she sat upon the bridge and her gaze to the cloudless sky. Blake approached, drawn closer by her remarkably difficult to ignore radiance. From that night on Maelorn was rare to her thoughts, Blake was Sylvari's everything. The Soul lives on Sylvari paced the length of the empty throne room clenching her jaw in frustration. The black crystal dangling around her neck was illuminated by an iridescent green glow, emitted a shrill screech, piercing the Elvin Queen’s delicate hearing. The disturbance grew louder as it began chanting her name in a ghostly elven tongue; the two souls trapped in the necklace were fighting for her host, but only one would succeed. When Oliver found his Queen pacing through the throne room, struggling to maintain her host, he released his own and spoke unto the two captive's with the voices of a thousand ancestors. Without second thought, Sylvari grabbed the crystal, snapping the thin gold chain around and her neck and hurled it into the marble floors. Maelorn and Tamlyn's souls arose from the dust of the shattered crystal in a dense black shadow which Oliver cast a spell upon, erasing them from Gielinor. Not long after she destroyed the souls, Sylvari remained unhappy and had finally come to a breaking point. The recurring days dragged on and emotion became vacant from her somber visage; the unfathomable love she had for the Kingdom dwindled as the agonizing concern for her parents took over one restless night at a time. The somber Queen made the heartbreaking decision and fled into the night whist Oliver was asleep and naïve of her misery, leaving a single a note to be delivered to her husband. The youthful elf’s already astonishing beauty and grace flourished upon homecoming to the Isdafar forest. She resumed the search for her parents without delay, however, three short days later Sylvari sat on a stump outside the rebels base furrowing her angled brows in thought. She was shocked to see Lucas, her Kingdoms General, casually roving through the forest like he belonged. Shock held her lips agape as Lucas spoke in a fluent elven tongue, humans hadn’t the skill or susceptible hearing the elves possessed; She suspected magic. He desperately tried convincing his queen to return to Ardougne, but Sylvari stubbornly refused to leave for her parent’s sake and spoke with harsh, unwavering determination. The exchange promptly escalated to a full blown argument and each side refused to give in. Lucas used the only thing that would bring her back as ammunition; Oliver. Silence fell over them, Sylvari dropped her guard and gave in to his affiliation, it took her no more than her grieving husband to bring her back Lucas and Sylvari appeared in the courtyard in a shimmer granted by crystal magic, then wasted no time in seeking out her husband. She quietly let herself in their unlit home and ascended the staircase, and fumbled around in the pitch-black, softly calling Oliver’s name till she reached the bathroom door. Greeted by the gruesome perfume of blood and Oliver lying motionless in the bathtub filled with inky water. Her sharp senses were greeted by the gruesome perfume of blood Oliver. His eyes and tattoos blazed intensely as she timidly entered the small bathroom and tenderly spoke his name. It wasn’t till Sylvari slid her fingers around the rim of the tub and gently touched his shoulder that Oliver responded. He lunged at wife with every ounce of strength he had left, slamming her backward into the mirror and pressed a blade to her throat. His free hand burst into blistering flames, brushing fiery tendrils close to his wife’s face, the same as Oliver’s scorching tattoos radiate even brighter and crude words part his lips raise his somber tone to a harsh yell. Tears fill her wide bewildered gaze and streak her crimson cheeks as Sylvari recoils from the blade pressed dangerously close to her neck. Oliver refused to believe she had returned and accused her of being a creature Sylvari had no awareness of, and by each denial of his accusation his crushing grip tightened, threatening to burn her alive. A sparkle caught Oliver’s glowing eyes before he burned his wife to ash; upon her ring finger was her untouched wedding ring staring back at Oliver. The flame extinguished and knife fell thudding to the floor in an instant as Oliver pulled his frightened wife in. Syl sat tense in her lavish throne, still very sorrowful, when Deo exploded through the heavy doors, roaring at Sylvari. He wrapped his immense hands around her neck, then wrenched the queen from her throne and held her suspended, at least a foot off the floor, by the neck. Sylvari gripped Deo’s wrists as tight as possible, desperately struggling to claw out of the choking grasp as the intimidating man furiously shouted at her in a foreign tongue. Sylvari’s long legs frantically kicked under her, but she could not escape the barbarian’s hold. Deo lashed out with sinister intimidation, if she were to EVER abandon the Kingdom and Oliver for a second time, Deo will put her to death with his own two hands. Finally, the blue faced elf managed to choke out a few words between taut breath, “Let-.. me- go.”. Deo was a dreadfully obedient man, and hurled his queen back into the throne with a satisfying grunt.. Deo was satisfied, he made Sylvari pay the penalty of her mistake. Appearance Appearing to be merely eighteen, Sylvari's delicate beauty and grace is impossible to go unnoticed and surpasses that of any human woman and most elves. Long gilded tresses cascade down the feminine curve of her back ending in a soft silken whisp just above her thin waist when not worn in a smooth, elegant bun held by thin silver pins marked with her family crest. A long crop of thick feathery bangs frame her narrow face and high cheekbones, pronounced by a slight rose blush dappling her slim cheeks. Full pink lips, always met with a sweet puckering smile, show a faint scar of teeth marks biting through her bottom lip. Rising up to a slender curvaceous height of 5'11, her long slightly toned arms fall casually to the top of her equally toned thighs, elongating the elegance of her slim body. Deep womanly curves shape her lean waist as Sylvari transforms into a noble woman met with an equally defined bust perfectly proportionate to her body nature. Trivia *Sylvari was created in June 2011, before the Guild Wars race; The Sylvari. *She's self conscious about her ears. *Her appearance is based off of Rapunzel from Tangled. *She LOVES papayas. *From being married and belonging to split families Sylvari has multiple last names. Sylvari Anwyl-Neleseth-Elen'Dras-Cleeves. *During a dual, Sylvari was pushed down the flights of stairs in the Ardougne castle and lost two unborn fetuses. Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Royalty Category:Serenist Category:Ardougne Category:Bastard Category:Female Category:Healer Category:Retired